


Stay with me.

by Space_Boba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance is one messed up boi, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Boba/pseuds/Space_Boba
Summary: Lance doesn't want to live anymore. He acts on his emotions. Luckily, Keith finds him and helps him through this rough time.





	1. I wish I could help..

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you didn't read the warnings or the tags but are for some reason reading this. This contains triggering content. If suicide, self-harm, or any of the self hatred type things in the tags triggers you, I advise you not to read this fic. Thank you for reading this.

Everyone else had gone on a mission to retrieve Syron crystals from a mostly peaceful planet. The crystals gave the healing pods the power to heal wounds quickly and efficiently.

Well, at least, Lance thought everyone had left.

Lance was in his room waiting til everyone was gone for sure. Once he was sure everyone was gone, he got up and headed to the med lab. He made his way through what seemed like hundreds of shelves filled with Altean medication. Once he got to the mental health section (he knew where it was because Coran had given them a tour so they could get any medication they needed, with permission of course). Lance searched for the Altean equivalent to anti-depressants. It took him a good five minutes but he finally found them. He grabbed the orange bottle and made his way out of the lab without any problems.

When Lance found his way back to his room he stood outside the door, he contemplated walking around the castle one last time. He would say goodbye to blue but she would probably call the other lions. 'Fuck it' Lance thought, 'It wont matter in fifteen minutes anyway'. He stepped into his room, slower than usual. Even though life did suck and he hated himself, and he was weak and worthless, he still wanted to relish the time he had. He decided he wanted to do this in his bed, he was most comfortable there. HE did not want to die uncomfortable, he also did not want to die alone, unfortunately there wasn't a section option.

Lance finally got the guts to open the bottle he took one of the small white pills and studied it for a while before popping the first one in. He had realized a little to late that he forgot to get water for the occasion. He lazily got out of his bed, sad to leave his only comfort place, and trudged to the kitchen with the bottle in his hand.

Lance searched through the fridge for the pitcher of water, it wasn't there. "Maybe someone took the whole thing to their room," Lance thought out loud. "You mean this?" Keith said placing the pitcher in front of Lance. Lance jumped at the sudden voice dropping the pill bottle, lucky the lid was on. "Keith? I thought you wanted to go on the mission?" Lance asked confused. "Nah, my foot still hurts from training this morning, anyways, what's that?" Keith questioned gesturing to the pill bottle that was lying on the floor. Lance quickly scooped up the bottle and awkwardly stuttered out "Uh, just some painkillers, y'know, I get headaches from uh, y'know, noises and stuff..." Keith gave him a confused look but brushed it off. "Oh cool iv'e been looking for pain killers all day. Where'd you find 'em?" Keith asked hopeful. Lance felt bad because he knew Keith was gonna ask for one. "The med bay? Where all the medicine is dork," Lance chuckled sadly knowing it was going to be the last time they will tease each other like this. "Oh, uh, yeah.. Could I have take one?" Keith asked already going to grab the bottle. Lance quickly moved the bottle away from Keith and shouted "N-no! Get your own!" Keith looked confused at first but then that expression turned to anger. Keith was about to grab the pills but Lance yelled at him again telling him to back off before storming off.

Lance was luckily able to grab the pitcher of water before leaving. He practically ran back to his room, the door automatically closing behind him. Thanks to Keith, Lance was all riled up now, giving him the strength he needed to get this over with.

Lance was soon lying on his bed, in one hand he had an open pill bottle, the other was a cup of water. He took a deep breathe before popping the first pill in taking a gulp of water before taking another pill, then another, then another. Soon the pill bottle was half empty, Lance must've taken at least 15 pills. He started feeling nauseated and the room began spinning, but that didn't stop him. after 5 more minutes of taking pills the bottle as empty. Lance hoped that was enough. He didn't want to live in his body anymore, self harm stopped taking the pain away. He knew after that there was only one option. He hated his body, he was constantly letting people down. He had no one to talk to, he didn't want to give other people his demons so he kept them on the inside. Lance had slowly been drifting into unconsciousness without realizing. He started feeling pain in his chest. He was beginning to regret this. 

He was almost there, almost fully unconscious, he was so close to the pain being gone. Until he heard his door opening. He heard a gasp then silence. He was to weak to look up, he knew who it was though. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see a petrified Keith staring into his ocean eyes. He gave Keith a weak smile, he didn't want the others to worry about him. He didn't want their pity.

"Lance, I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that?" Lance didn't want to but knew Keith wouldn't let him sleep, so he gave Keith a simple nod. He heard give him some type of warning but was to busy listening to his own thoughts. His thoughts were quickly cut off with the feeling of fingers down his throat. He gagged, god, Lance hated that feeling. Soon, Lance was vomiting up the pills and water. Lance tried to push Keith's hand away which was going back to his mouth but Lance was to weak. Keith did that a couple more times making sure he got all the pills out.

"Why Lance?" Keith said panting. "Why would you do that? Why didn't you come and talk to me- us?!" Keith was practically yelling that last part. All Lance could do was shrug, his throat hurt from vomiting everything he ha swallowed.

Keith handed lance a cup of water, Lance wasn't sure he would be able to drink it after what had happened five minutes ago

After a few minutes of silence Lance gathered enough courage to speak. "Keith," Lance flinched at how raspy his voice sounded. "Keith i'm sorry you had to see that, I know i'm not your favorite paladin in whole world, but, i'm sorry I wasted your time," Lance said shakily. Keith gave him a look of concern but that quickly turned into confusion. Keith put his arms around Lance who was now full on sobbing. "Lance, you don't have to say sorry. I just want to know why, please Lance. I wont make fun of you," Keith said rubbing soothing circles on the small of Lance's back.

"I-I just thought i-it would be f-for the best, y'know? I'm worthless I a-always put you guys in m-more danger," Lance sobbed out. "Lance, you know you mean a lot to us- you mean a lot to me, you can always talk to me I really won't mind," Keith insisted. Lance was to tired for this, he didn't want to hear anymore lies. The last thing he heard was Keith yelling at Lance to stay awake before drifting off.

To be continued OwO??


	2. New hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith helps Lance get better, Lance realizes that he's loved and then a happy ending uwu! (I'm bad at summeries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt, self-harm, and self-hatred and stuff like that.. I'm so, so sorry for not updating in months. When I wrote the first chapter I was going through a rough time and I wrote that to help cope with my feelings in a healthier when than what I was doing at the time. I never got back to this, but I couldn't get rid of the guilt I felt when I got an email that I got kudos, sorry to keep you guys waiting! ;w;

Lance's POV. 

Why am I so cold and wet? Where am I? I open my eyes only to see blue. I see six figures through the water-like substance. Oh, i'm in the cryopod, but why? Did I get hurt? Did I fail yet another battle? Before I know it the blue is gone and i'm falling.

Before I can reach the ground though, I feel a pair of warm arms latch under my shoulders, saving me from the cold, hard ground. I look up to the person holding me, letting my eyes adjust from being closed for so long, I see Keith with a sad look in his eyes. Behind them I see the rest of the paladins and altean staring at me with pity and concern. Keith slowly lowered us to the ground so I don't have to stand.

"W-what happened?" I finally speak.

I get no answers. I try as hard as I can trying to remember what happened before I was in the cryopod. Then, it all snaps back. My suicide attempt, I failed. I failed killing myself, how weak can I be. Any moment I expect to get yelled at for being selfish, weak, and how I put the entire universe in danger by that stupid act. It's not like it's hard to find a new paladin for Blue, Allura is perfect for her!

The team must've realized that it all came back to me and my internal crisis, because one of them speaks up. It was Hunk. "I'm so sorry Lance. I- I never realized how much pain you were in! I am poor excuse for a best friend! I'm sorry," Hunk says in tears sitting down next to me to hug me. "Lance, i'm supposed to be your sister, and what kind of sister doesn't realize how much their big brother is hurting. I'm sorry Lance, i'm so, so sorry," Pidge falls to her knees sobbing. Shiro speaks up next, "Lance, I have not only failed you as a leader, but I have failed you as family. I know it won't be easy getting better but we will try our best to help you through this. We promise that from now on we will make sure you know that you are loved and that you are very important to this family," everyone nods in agreement.

They all agree that Lance needs some rest, so that's where Lance is now. Sitting on his bed crying, crying because he was caught and alive and crying over the words everyone said. Snapping him out of his thoughs he hears his door hiss open. He looks up to see Keith walking into his room with a bowl of food goo.

"You need food in your system Lance, I know you were just going to rest but, after what happened I think food is the most important thing right now," Keith says sitting next to Lance and handing him the bowl. Lance grabs the bowl and sets it on his bedside table.

"Thanks Keith," Lance says sadly. "For the food and uh, saving me I guess."

"You guess?" Keith questions.

"I mean it's not like I want to be alive, I tried to kill myself Keith, and I failed, yet again. I am grateful that you cared enough to save me and all those kind words I received from everyone. I still want to die. I don't want to live with the physical and emotional scars anymore. Don't you understand?! I don't want to be here Keith!" Lance says sobbing the last part.

The next thing Lance knew, there were a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. Keith never hugged anyone, so maybe Keith really did care. "Lance, I understand, but you need to know the team needs you, I need you! I need you more than anything Lance. I don't know what i'd do without you, okay? I'll help you through this, I promise. Just please, never do anything stupid like that ever again." Lance looks up with tears in his eyes, to see that Keith to, is crying.

"I- I'm sorry Keith, i'm so selfish! I just thought that e-ending my life w-was the only way! I couldn't deal with it anymore. I thought you guys would get annoyed if I told you how I felt, so I bottled it all up until I just couldn't anymore. I was in the heat of the moment. I instantly regretted doing it when my vision was fading. I-I thought it was to late. I'm sor-" Lance was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his. At first it was a bit hard and uncomfortable but then it became slow and soft. Lance for once, felt content with life, and he finally understood, he could get better, it would take time, but he knew that he could.

Once they pulled apart, Lance instantly missed the warm feeling of lips pressed against his. He looked up shyly seeing Keith blushing madly. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lance! I should've asked first! This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Keith said looking down in shame. "It's okay Keith, I didn't mind at all. I- I've liked you for a while now to be honest."

"Y-you do?" Keith says staring at Lance with wide eyes. Lance nods in response. "O-oh, well uh, in that case, I like you to L-lance," Keith says smiling awkwardly. Lance doesn't say anything after that, instead he hugs him. The hug lasted a good five minutes before they pulled apart. 

"Sooo, does this make us boyfriends now?" Lance questions.

"I guess so?" Keith answers warily.

After that they stay up late snuggling and watching movies until Lance falls asleep with Keiths arms wrapped around him.

Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ed, hope you enjoyed this, sorry it was so short. I don't usually write fanfics so, it took a while. ^^;; Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Maybe someday i'll write another fanfic. Bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so please excuse any mistakes. I'm always open to constructive criticism! Just please don't be rude about it. If anyone actually read this, thank you! I may continue this or make a similar story if requested. I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
